


Sweet Surrender

by LadyoftheForest8



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confident Cullen Rutherford, Cullen Fluff, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullen Smut, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Cullen Rutherford, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Servants, Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Venatori, War Table (Dragon Age), War Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheForest8/pseuds/LadyoftheForest8
Summary: Ophelia works in the kitchens at Skyhold. Servants are rarely seen but they hear everything. She has heard the gossip about the Commander. Womanizer, Lecher, Heart Breaker. She secretly hopes that one day he will notice her until then she admires him from afar. How could she hope to capture his interest? Maybe her talents in the kitchen can help entice him.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 50





	Sweet Surrender

I had only been with the Inquisition for a few months. My small village attacked one night by Venatori mages. Our home burnt to ashes along with my father and younger sister. When I heard of the Inquisition I felt a renewed sense of purpose. I could not fight but I wanted to help however I could. I was happy being a small part of something I knew was trying to help all of Thedas. I had started out in the kitchens cleaning until I made it known I could cook as well. I can make hearty stews, delicious breads, and tasty meat pies. Desserts by far are my favorite to create.

I put my heart and soul into all my dishes. Completing the finishing touches on a honey and lemon cake. One of the Commander’s favorites. Cullen Rutherford a name whispered often enough around Skyhold. A brooding man but easy on the eyes with an intense gaze. However, he had yet to notice my lingering looks. I cut a large slice garnishing it with a tiny piece of honeycomb. Yawning I shook my head to wake myself. The night before I woke terrified from a nightmare, it had kept my awake most of the night. Afraid of falling back asleep, scared I would return to the Fade once more.

I carried the plate through the keep to his office. Opening his door and seeing his smile the favorite part of my day. Most of the time I found him hunched over his desk studying papers. Always consumed in his work he needed reminders to eat his meals. We only spoke in passing as I tried not to distract him from his responsibilities. Content to know my food helped him in some infinitesimal way.

I straightened my shoulders as I knocked once at his door. Listening for a response but hearing nothing I slowly pushed open his door. Glancing around the room, I noticed he was not seated at his desk as was usual. “Commander?” I called out my voice echoing around his room. Silence my answer I set down the plate of cake on the corner of his desk. Disappointed I was not able to see his face light up at my treat.

I scanned his desk taking in several books stacked carefully to one side. Scrolls and dispatches littered his desk as I ran my hands along the rich wooden desk. Envious of the objects that captured his attention. His desk was usually more organized and maybe it was but in his own way. I spied an empty wine bottle and a half filled silver cup.

Collecting them, I turned to leave but remembered that sometimes he would carry dishes up to his room. I looked up considering, and then decided to check his room for used dishes. Climbing up the ladder into his room, I grinned seeing two plates and a fork on the small table beside his bed. I reached for the plates but stopped seeing his unmade bed.

A strange desire pulled at me to lay myself there. I stepped out of my shoes seeing an indent visible of where his head had rested. I crawled unto the bed moving my hands along his sheets. Laying my head against his pillow, I inhaled his scent. I moaned deeply adoring the mixture of intoxicating masculine smells. The sweet smell of sweat, leather, and something that reminded me of the forest back home.

I closed my eyes touching myself imaging his strong hands on my body. My hand stole between my legs slowly caressing. I replayed images of him, his brows furrowing as he concentrated on his documents. My fingertips finding that spot began to work faster. His gruff voice barking orders to his recruits. Panting I rocked myself against my fingers. Finally his smile slowly pulling on one side tugging at the scar above his lip. I cried out as the waves of pleasure pulsed at my core. Catching my breath, I relaxed with my release turning onto my side to curl around his pillow.

A noise startled me out of a deep sleep, my eyes popping open. The Commander stood above me staring down at me with confusion. I panicked jumping out the opposite side of his bed as if it was on fire. Shame and humiliation rushed over me, I kept my eyes to the floor.

“I-I am sorry Commander, I fell asleep. I came up here to collect your plates and I must have dosed off,” I stammered my heart fluttering my chest. I wanted to grab the plates and leave but his huge body blocked my path. My eyes shifted to the ladder the only exit available to me. I started towards it but his voice stopped me.

“What is your name?” he asked his eyes squinting as he tried to recall it.

“Ophelia, sir,” I replied still too scared to meet his eyes.

“I have trouble sleeping myself. You always bring me my meals. What did you bring me today?” he smirked stepping closer to me.

“Lemon cake, it’s on your desk,” I faltered peeking at him under my lashes.

“You look like a startled deer, are you afraid of me?” he chuckled tilting his head to one side.

“A little yes…” I trailed off embarrassed. If he only knew what I had been doing in his bed. My cheeks flushed at the thought. I had overheard several highborn women in the keep gossip about the commander. All agreed he was a fantastic lover but he grew bored of his partners quickly.

“I never noticed how lovely you are,” he whispered really looking at me for the first time. His hand cupped my cheek as his thumb brushed over my lower lip. I parted my lips gasping at the intimacy of his touch. He stared down into my eyes as he pressed his thumb past my lips into my mouth. His eyes widen in arousal watching his thumb pump in and out of my mouth. I closed my lips around him pressing my tongue against the base of his thumb.

“So sweet." He withdrew his thumb to taste my lips with his own. Pillowy soft and surprisingly gentle I melted into his kiss. His kiss deepened his tongue teasing my own while I wanted more.

He pulled back as I moaned discontented. Blinking slowly I watched as he slowly unbuckled his armor. My pulse speeding, I watched him undress his expression amused as my wide eyes regarded his body. A soldiers body complete with outline of rippling abs. His broad shoulders met thick veined muscled arms. Only clad in tight black pants he advanced towards me. It was as if he knew the effect he had on women. I could tell he enjoyed seeing desire for him reflected in their eyes. Taking my both wrists, he placed my hands at his chest. I inhaled a shaky breath tracing his muscles, scars, and taut torso.

Overcome with desire, I dropped to my knees. I reached up to unlace his pants seeing the outline of him pushing hard against his fabric. Unlaced I withdrew him to appreciate his maleness. Sleek and hard in my hand I stroked him gently. I stared up at him to catch his head leaning back eyes closed. Not able to resist I tongued at him eager to taste his flesh. Silken soft I drew him into my mouth ever so slowly. Working my mouth up and down him, I concentrated on the feel of him. Caught up in the moment I pulled back when I had almost forgotten to breath. I worked him in my hand my tongue darting out to flick along the underside for him.

Opening my mouth wider, I tried to take him as deep as I could. His groans encouraging me while a tight heat rose between my legs. My body responded with an aching pulse my small clothes already damp. I craved to touch myself instead; I put all my yearning for him into my efforts. I moaned with him deep in my throat as I felt his hands cup at the back of my head. His hands fisted into my hair pulling tight the sensation bringing eager noises from my mouth. He began to thrust to meet the back of my throat. Stopping my motions, he held me in place so I could not come back up. Finally releasing his grip, I came up for air, eyes watering at the effort.

His shuddering breaths quickened as I resumed my pace. My hands at his hips urging him on while I sucked him. I tasted the beginnings that he was close. Groaning he released warm spurts spilling down my throat as I swallowed him down. I drained him until he trembled and his hand reached out to brace himself from falling. He stepped away pulling himself back into his pants. 

I stood smiling shyly finding my shoes beside his bed. I slipped them on then remembered his dirty plates, I gathered them.

“You don’t have to do that,” he offered trying to take them from me.

“It’s no trouble Commander, good day,” I nodded in his direction scrabbling down the ladder to hurry back to the kitchen.

I practically ran from his rooms back to the shelter of the kitchens. I spent the rest of the day in a daze. Drema another cook noticed my wandering mind gave me the rest of the day off. I lay in my cot going over the events of the day. How could I possibly face him now? The idea both thrilled and terrified me. It was my desire for him that frightened me. I felt completely out of my depth.

I was by no means a virgin my past couplings rushed and clumsy. He was the first man I had ever lusted over. Now that dream was slowly becoming a reality, it was disconcerting. I was not foolish enough to believe or hope he could love me. Both our stations in life widely opposed, I wasn’t a noble or warrior. Nevertheless, if in any way I could be a comfort or needed, I would happily give myself to him. The next day I tried to clear my head and focus on my tasks. While kneading dough I hummed contently to myself.

“Ophelia the Commander has requested something sweet…like I know what that means,” Drema grumbled picking up a dinner plate meant for the Inquisitor. “He’s in the war room.”

I nodded blushing in my haste I knocked the dough onto the ground. Butterflies rose in my stomach at the thought of being alone with him. Cleaning up my mess I contemplative what he would like. I decided on a strawberry tart while it cooled I made some fresh cream. I cut a small slice for myself pleased after I sampled a bite. Plating a piece, I topped it with cream and fresh strawberries.

Carrying it to the war room, I knocked on the giant double doors. The Commander’s voice answered as I backed against one the heavy doors. The room was not large but lofty with a thick carpet running along the center. Stone benches set on each side with torches burning bright beside them. Seven tall windows framed the back of the room with a large war table set in the alcove. Above the table hung a large light feature reminding me of roots from a tree.

The Commander only looked up from his papers when I reached the other side of the table. He was not wearing his armor just a thin white shirt and tan leather pants. His shirt laces loose in the front lured my eyes to his chest.

“Ophelia, what have you brought me today?” he asked his scar pulling tight with his smile.

“A strawberry tart with cream,” my voice squeaked nervously as I set down the plate. I wiped my palms against my skirt stepping back. He pulled the plate slowly towards himself reaching for the fork. He raised his eyebrows in surprise savoring the tart. I beamed happily at his expression as he took another bite.

“Skyhold is lucky to have you. You have been in my thoughts as of late, it’s becoming quite disruptive,” he admitted licking his lips. “I can only imagine the rumors you must had heard about me. I would think by now you would not need to be nervous around me?”

“You’re the Commander of the Inquisition…” I trailed off. “I have overheard the women speak of you. I don’t believe most of it though many are still mending broken hearts,” I confessed my heart already his. I didn’t care if he never loved me or broke my heart. I only wanted him.

“I can tell that you are not like most women. You would not make demands of me or my time. You would be happy with whatever I gave you wouldn’t you?” His voice low as he leaned in the war table still between us. He knew the power he had over me it seemed to delight him.

Yes, Commander,” I whispered my body tingling.

In five long strides, he rounded the table to be at my side. I stared deep into his tawny colored eyes then to his pensive lips. He bent over me his lips meeting mine with such softness I whimpered at his gentleness. He held back making me leaning forward into his kiss. Ever so slowly, his mouth opened to mine shivering as the tip of his tongue touched mine. His hand cupped my cheek his thumb softly stroking while he captured my tongue to dance with his. He tasted like strawberries and cream as our tongues revolved around one another. He pulled back smirking while I blinked heavily, stunned.

Turning me around my back to him, he lifted my blouse over my head. I leaned against his back as his hands fondled at my breasts. He molded and cupped over my breast band tracing his fingers over my hardened nipples. His hands strayed lower down my body to slide down my skirt. I widened my stance to give him better access moaning as his thick middle finger gingerly slid across my clit. I cried out at his touch my need so exquisite. Working his finger slowly back and forth, I felt his body pressed against me respond. I grinded back against him feeling his eagerness against my ass. Slipping his hand under my small clothes, he delved his finger inside of me. His warm breath tickled near my neck. “You so wet for me already.”

He was right I was soaked and close to spilling over that edge of bliss. He drew small sounds of pleasure from me as a tightness clenched within me. His generous fingers plunged in and out of my wet heat. I steadied myself against the table as I rode that wave of pleasure. He withdrew his fingers but continued to circle my small bundle of nerves.

“I have been thinking about your tight warm mouth all day. I want to fuck you on this table right now. Will you give yourself to me?” he rasped in my ear. The pressure between my legs grew again his skilled fingers finding that sweet rhythm.

“Yes, Commander,” I panted as I neared another orgasm. I came moaning loudly forgetting where I was. He placed a tender kiss on my neck pulling down my breast band then my small clothes. I turned around to catch him pulling his shirt over his head. My hands reached for the lacing of his pants impatient to feel his skin against mine.

He let me unlace him while I pulled his leather pants down his legs. He lifted me up at my hips to sit me onto the war table. Leaning backward I clung to him shivering with anticipation. He kissed along my neck while his rough hands roved my body. Seizing one nipple then the other his mouth pulled softly drawing cries of pleasure from my mouth. He switched back and forth between them tonguing then sucking the sensation driving me mad. He smiled enjoying the desperate look on my face.

He pulled at my legs sliding my body closer to his to the edge of the table. I propped myself up at my elbows to better appreciate his image down the length of my body. Pulling my legs wider, he teased himself at my opening.

“You belong to me now,” he murmured it was a demand not a question. I whispered a string of yes’s like a prayer as he gradually pushed himself into me inch by slow inch. I reveled in watching his expression as he gazed where our bodies joined. He seemed transfixed at the sight as he withdrew just as slowly to enter me again. I laid my back against the cold table relishing the feel of him easing into me. He kept that same leisurely pace as a warmth began to build within me.

His thumb circled my clit as I rode that building pleasure. Gripping one hip, he buried himself as deep as he could. Stealing my breath as his hips began to work faster. He hit deep within me on that edge of pain and pleasure. My cries built up as my climax crashed around me. His hand left my swollen spot so he could better clutch at both my hips hammering into me. I surrendered myself as my release built from one orgasm into another. I seized his wrists for something to hold unto I screamed his title echoing around the chamber.

He lost his rhythm fighting to propel himself even deeper into me. With one last thrust, he roared driving himself to completion. My body flushed and jelly-like still trembling with delicious aftershocks. He was so different then I thought he would be. The women were right about his prowess not surprised that many had fallen in love with a man who could give such pleasure. I smiled sweetly to myself happy that he had bestowed my heart’s desire upon me.

He withdrew leaning against the war table calming his breath. I sat up slowly leaning to kiss his shoulder then to his slightly damp neck. I nuzzled my face there not minding his coarse stubble. He grinned seeing my heavy lidded expression.

“So can I expect the same treatment each time I bring you a dessert now?” I wondered my voice hoarse. He laid his warm lips delicately against mine.

“I think I may develop quite the sweet tooth,” he smiled wickedly.

**Author's Note:**

> As promised a story with no sad ending. Not sure when I will write next still working on finishing Tevinter Nights if you haven’t picked it up yet, do it! Click that kudos button if you would be so kind. Check out my other works as well. Hope you and yours are safe and healthy.


End file.
